


Taster

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee just can’t resist sampling Ryo’s cooking…





	Taster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dw100 prompt ‘Sweet / Sour’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Letting himself into Ryo’s apartment, Dee sniffed the air. He didn’t know what Ryo was cooking up this time, but it was something delicious; he could smell it. A large pan was bubbling merrily on the stove, filling the kitchen with a fruity aroma that made Dee’s mouth water, but Ryo himself was not in evidence. Dee bit his lip and hesitated, just for a moment, before coming to a decision. Ryo would never know if he just had a sneaky little taste of whatever it was that smelled so good; not if Dee was quick enough about it.

Snagging a spoon from the kitchen drawer, Dee dipped it into the saucepan, got a good spoonful, blew on it to cool it, then stuck it in his mouth. He very nearly spat it straight out again; it was unbelievably sour and brought tears to his eyes, but he managed to swallow it.

“What are you doing?” Ryo asked, appearing beside him.

“Nothing.” Dee tried for innocence but failed miserably; his watering eyes gave him away. 

“Dee…” Ryo folded his arms over his chest, staring Dee down, waiting for the truth. He was scarily good at that.

“Okay, fine, I had a little taste of… that. Whatever it’s meant to be.” He pointed his spoon at the pan. “It smells really good, but…” He shuddered.

Ryo started to laugh. “I wish I could’ve seen your face! I haven’t added the sugar yet.”

“You’re going to put sugar in it?”

“Of course I am! You can’t make rhubarb jelly without sugar, but I cut my finger when I was slicing the rest of the rhubarb and had to go get a Band-Aid. The juice really stings when it gets into cuts and besides, I didn’t want to get blood everywhere.” He grinned at Dee. “Maybe this will teach you to ask before you taste.”

Dee snagged his lover by the belt and pulled him close. “Don’t count on it; you know me and temptation. Now, how about some sugar to help get this sour taste out of my mouth?” Kissing Ryo deeply, Dee felt sure that was one taster his lover wouldn’t mind him helping himself to.

The End


End file.
